


Moments

by OpalCowan



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalCowan/pseuds/OpalCowan
Summary: A group of stories about River and Jayne.Based on BonesBBlover on Fanfiction.net





	1. 25 -

“Off to the Whorehouse?” Mal called.

“Yeah” Jayne said walking down the ramp to the Cargo Hold. “Be back in the morning.” 

The sun was setting on the horizon. Jayne looked back at the retreating form of the Captain, he was about to turn back when a figure off to the side caught his attention. The resident crazy was there watching him go off. 

He looked back off towards the lights of the city then turned back up the ramp. 

“Thought you were going out?” Captain laughed. Jayne harrumphed and walked past. 

“Like a beacon drawing him back towards the ship”

“What was that Albatross?”

“Nothing Captain.”


	2. 36 -

They had kept their relationship a secret from the crew because of his fear of their reaction; he never imagined it would be her brother who told the captain what was going on. 

Simon waited for Mal to take a drink from his Engine wine before he spoke. “You know River and Jayne are sleeping together don’t you?” Mal spat out his Engine wine…

“What?” He would have yelled had he not been trying to breathe.

“Have been for a while. Should have guessed they spend so much time together.” 

“And your okay with this? When did you find out?” Mal demanded.

“Yeah. They’re being careful and it’s healthy, plus Wash new before even I. So did Zoë and the girls.” Simon said taking a drink from his engine wine. Mal stormed out of the room to find Jayne. He found him in the Cargo Hold spotting Book while he Pressed weights. 

“Jayne, are you sleeping with our resident genius?” Mal deadpanned. Jayne had the mind to grab the weights before Book dropped them on himself.

“Who told you that?” Jayne asked.

“Simon, why did I have to wait for him to tell me?”

“Simon told you?” Book queried.

“Yeah, and I don’t like being told by someone after the fact. Why was I not informed?”

“I didn’t think you’d understand. Some bullshit over she’s not in her faculties and she’s too young.”

“Jayne did you just say faculties? Have you spoken to River about this?” Book asked shocked.

“She yelled, I ignored. So she told Wash, or else it would a been the Cap’n.” 

“Weren’t you ever gonna tell me bout it?” Mal asked.

“Eventually…” Jayne said uncertain. Mal stormed off.

“Were you ever gonna tell the Cap’n you and River were in a relationship?” Book asked looking him in the eye.

“Eventually. Just never imagined it be her brother who told the Cap’n what was going on.”


	3. 6 -

The crew was sitting around the table, making jokes about Jayne again, when Simon made a joke about Jayne's preferences. "Why d'ya say dat?" Jayne drawled.

"Because when we go to a bar your always with the same type of girl." 

'The Doc has a point but I'll never admit why.' "First ones to come up to me"

"Liar" River said.

"Mei-mei, why did you call Jayne a liar?" Inara said smiling.

"Because he is one, He chooses them because he doesn't find them attractive."

"Shut up, Girl, before I shut you up." Jayne growled.

"Why, because they'd find out why you stray away from those dark and pale girls you find more attractive?" River said.

"Jayne… What' she talking about?" Mal Asked.

"Nuffin'."

"Something." River said while Jayne stalked over to her. He was about to grab her when she jumped on him….

"Mei-mei!" Simon cried.

"But why?"

"HE chooses them because they look nothing like me. Not because those were his preferences."


	4. 15

He licked his dry lips, his mouth, hanging open while he watched her stretch her extremely flexible body in the cargo hold.

"Stupid Kaylee wanting River to teach her all that bendy shit, making me watch her teach the doc's misses all the bendy tricks she uses on me." Jayne's grumbled under his breath as he walked along the gangway above the cargo hold watching River get warmed up.

I saw him lick his like while he watched her stretch. "You're such a pervert." I said as I watched behind him to get a view of the girls, how my mei mei got all the girls to agree to this is beyond me. 

"How'd she get Inara and Zoe to agree to this? Not that I don't mind seeing 'Nara all bendy but,… I've lost my thought." 

The guys continued to watch as River talk the girls through the moves. At some point I saw Wash trying to shield Zoe from their view. When the girls were cooling down he stopped trying and book called dinner.


	5. 43 -

The heat of the summer was only part of what had pushed him to take off his shirt as he moved the cargo into the hold, the hitch in Rivers breathing at the sight of his bear, sweaty chest had been the other.

"Mals' such a boob for making Jayne do that by himself, especially with how hot it is!" Kaylee said annoyed and loud enough for Mal to hear down the hall. 

"Jayne deserved it though, it took Wash a week to get all the pollen out of the bridge." River had a point, but how was I suppose to know that Wash got hay fever. 

"Yeah, well. I'm gonna go help." Kaylee huffed. 

"It's ok Kaylee, only a few more to go." 'It's too hot'. I took my shirt off and threw it in the corner. I heard a hitch in River's breathing and looked up. River and Kaylee were staring. I finished putting the Cargo away and walked to the stairs to my bunk.

The heat of the summer sun had only been part of what had pushed me to take my shirt off. The hitch in River's breathing had been the other.


	6. 35 -

"River's birthday's tomorrow." I heard her brother tell Kaylee. "I know, I nara and I are taking her out when we land for a pamper day." Kaylee and Inara were gonna make her look all pretty. 'What should I get her.'

"Docking in fifteen," Capt'n said when we landed the next morning. "Meet in the Hold in fifteen. After the meet the rest of the day is yours." I grinned. I could find something for River. I met Mal, Zoe and River in the Hold. 

"Thought 'Nara and Kaylee were taking you out?" I asked. 

"Wanted Zoe to come. Have to do the job first." River smiled. 

"What's the job, Capt'n?" Zoe asked. 

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. 'Sides it's only the meet and greet today. C'mon."

We took the mule to the centre of town. "Now we wait." Mal said. Zoe, River and I exchanged a look. "What?" Mal asked. 

"Nothing." We all said. 

"River, what's the chance of us getting shot today?" Mal glared at me. 

"Not today, tomorrow." I glared at Mal. 

"Gee thanks."

River was right. I didn't get shot today. I walked along the markets sometime later, trying to find something River might want for her birthday. How did Simon do this for Kaylee was amazing. I'm not a romantic, I don't know how to court girls with romantic gifts. I continued to walk along the stalls, chocolate, teddy bears, knifes guns, 'ah' I thought "perfect…"

I saw River walk up to the bridge, Wash said she got to fly it for her birthday. I watched as she walked up to the control panel. I saw her bend over and smile.

I knew I'd done good when she saw the dozen red roses waiting for her.


End file.
